Sweet Tooth
by Otorisosa-kan
Summary: Mana has always had a sweet tooth. This has led to Zero chasing after her, monitoring how much sugar she's having by the day and forcing her to exercise. Can Mana successfully hide her stashes of sweets from her family? Or will she finally concede to a healthier lifestyle?


Mana slumped on the dining table, staring at the plates of cupcakes, flapjacks, brownies, truffles and so many other home baked sweets. She felt under the table and retrieved a lollipop from the stash she had duct taped underneath. Yuki, Zero and Kaien were getting better at finding her stashes around the house, she had been needing to get more creative.

She held the lollipop up and unwrapped it, revealing its flavour to be strawberry. Pocketing the wrapper, she put it in her mouth and continued sulking. She bobbed the stick up and down.

Judging by the light outside, it was dawn. She had been baking all night. The evidence showed on her sullen face.

After sucking on the lollipop for a while, she took it out of her mouth and reached over for a chocolate truffle. She popped the truffle into her mouth, ate it in a couple of bites then placed the lollipop back in and continued to glare at the plates of treats. She was going to get a long lecture from Yuki again, wasn't she?

"Mana?"

Oh yes. Yes, she was.

Mana glanced at Yuki as she came into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. She blinked and looked at the plates of sweets on the table. She looked at Mana and saw the lollipop stick.

"Mana…" she sighed and Mana rolled the stick to the other side.

"Good morning, Yuki-nee," Mana mumbled.

"You'll get diabetes!" Yuki said as she stormed over to Mana's side with her hands on her hips. "Where did you even get that?!"

"The shop," Mana said and swatted at Yuki when she tried to take the lollipop away.

"Have you been up all night?" Yuki asked as she glanced at the plates of sweets. "Where did you get all the ingredients?"

"The new twenty-four mart had quite a few things marked down," Mana answered and Yuki sighed.

"Have you even brushed your teeth since dinner?" she asked as she brushed crumbs off Mana's blouse.

"Nope."

Yuki growled, shaking her head.

"Mana…"

"I couldn't sleep."

Yuki tilted her head as Mana turned away from her.

"I thought baking would help but next thing I knew…"

She reached out for a cookie and Yuki slapped her hand.

"No! At least have something healthy for breakfast. All this sugar won't be good for your pancreas."

Mana winced when the kitchen light went on and Zero stepped in, eyeing the table full of sweets.

"Again?" he sighed.

Mana shrugged and Zero strode over, plucking the lollipop out of her mouth and throwing it in the bin.

"Get changed, we're going jogging," he said and Mana pouted.

"Don't want to," she mumbled and Zero crossed his arms.

"Come on, fat ass," he said as he reached under the table and ripped the duct tape off.

Yuki jumped as half a dozen lollipops fell onto the floor. Mana glared at Zero as he tapped his foot.

"You look like you're pregnant."

"Do not!" Mana snapped as she jumped to her feet and glared at him.

"Not yet," Zero snorted. "Get changed, we're going around the town this time."

Mana pouted and stormed towards the stairs.

"And brush your teeth!" Yuki called after her.

Mana rolled her eyes.

* * *

Mana huffed as she ran a little ahead of Zero. She took a swig of water from her bottle.

They were in the town now and the sun was a little higher in the sky, painting it turquoise. The temperature was nice and cool, ideal weather to be jogging. There were other joggers at this hour, one or two knowingly nodding at Mana and Zero. There was the occasional car down the street but otherwise the roads were relatively empty.

"Keep going!" Zero snapped and Mana scowled. "I don't care if you've got a stitch, keep going!"

"You're so mean!" Mana puffed out as she glared over her shoulder.

"You've got time to complain? You've got time to keep going! Faster!"

Mana sighed as she picked up her pace, her numb legs pleading for mercy.

"It's not fair!" she whined and yelped as Zero clapped his hands right behind her.

"Save your breath for the exercise!" he barked. "Less bitching, more running!"

She took off down the streets, putting some distance between them. Her face was going redder with each agonising step.

"You don't make Yuki-nee do this!" she called.

"Yeah, well Yuki doesn't guzzle down sugar like some drug addict," Zero snorted and clapped his hands again. "Turn right! We're doing a lap in the park!"

"But, Zero!" Mana whined.

"Make that two laps, hurry up!"

"Come on!"

"Three laps and plain oatmeal for breakfast! Keep it up!"

Mana sighed as she turned right, into the park. She nodded to the dog walker who stepped aside to let her and Zero pass. Her Shiba Inu barked at Zero who picked up the pace, glaring at him. Mana smirked slightly as they began their first lap around the park.

She wouldn't admit it to him, but it was a nice day to go jogging. It was nice to be in this park with him, albeit out of breath, red-faced and very grumpy.

"Pick up the pace!" Zero barked and Mana jumped, sprinting ahead. "Your love handles are too obvious!"

"Shut up!" Mana shrieked.

"Any more slack from you and we'll need to get you bigger clothes!"

"You're such a bully! I hope you die alone!"

"Better than from obesity, keep going!"

The early birds who were dotted around the park stared at Zero, a couple slack-jawed. Mana sighed as she took another swig of water and kept going.

Their jog went on for another twenty minutes. Three brutal laps around the park then uphill towards the school. Mana breathed when Zero let her slow down at the gates. Zero sighed and patted her back, the two of them catching their breath.

"Power walking. Come on."

Mana groaned and obliged, Zero staying next to her. They were soaked in sweat, though Mana had the feeling she'd be ushered into the bathroom first because she had stayed up all night.

"You're doing well," Zero said as he petted her shoulder.

Mana stuck her tongue out and popped a piece of bubble-gum in her mouth. Zero stared as she crumpled the wrapper up and pushed it into her now empty water bottle.

"How?!"

"We went by one of my stashes," Mana grumbled in between her chews.

"Spit that out now," Zero said as he held his hand out.

Mana blew a bubble and popped it.

"No," she said before sprinting towards the house.

"Mana!"

Zero chased after her.

"It's dangerous to run with gum in your mouth!"

"Don't care!"

"Mana!"

Mana yelped when Zero tackled her and they landed in the bushes. She giggled as they wrestled about for a few seconds until she lay down with him straddling her. She lay her arms above her head and popped another bubble with a smirk. Zero sighed, shaking his head.

"You'll be on an insulin pump soon, I swear," he muttered. "Vampires can get diabetes from drinking you."

"Yeah well, you seem alright," Mana smirked.

Zero rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't joke about that," he said.

Mana hummed, popping another bubble. Zero scowled, holding his hand out.

"Spit. Now."

Mana puckered her lips and Zero raised a finger.

" _No_. The gum. Now."

"But I just started chewing!"

"Mana."

Mana sighed, rolling her eyes. She took her gum out and put it in the empty water bottle.

Zero stood and helped her up. Mana followed him to the house where Yuki was waiting with breakfast.

* * *

The day passed uneventfully. Boring classes, which Mana slept through, a plain lunch with no chocolate, since Zero found her stash under Kaien's desk, and finally it was time for crossover.

Mana munched on a cookie as Yuki passed a box with the rest of the cookies baked last night, around the girls. She jumped when Zero snatched the cookie out of her hand and reached up for it.

"Oh, come on!" she whined as she jumped to try and grab it. "At least let me finish it!"

Zero smirked and handed it back. She snarled and turned away from him, finishing it off in two bites.

"You're a bully," she muttered as he ruffled her hair.

The girls screamed, and the gates began opening. Mana and Zero stood to attention as Yuki glanced at the gates.

"Day Class stay back!" she yelled. "Just keep eating the cookies and let the Night Class pass!"

Mana rolled her eyes when her older sister was ignored. The girls blazed past Yuki and Zero ran over to scare them back. A girl, Hikari, approached Mana and handed her a bar of chocolate.

"Oh, thanks," Mana said as her eyes lit up.

"Kiryu is mean," Hikari mumbled as Mana opened it and snapped the bar in half.

"Yeah, well, I'm used to it by now," Mana said as she gave half of the bar to Hikari and began eating her half.

"Mana, where did you get that?!" Yuki snapped when she turned and spotted her.

Mana shrugged and Zero facepalmed.

"I turn around for one second," he muttered under his breath as the Night Class came out from the Moon Dormitories.

Hanabusa's fans began screaming first when he appeared, waving at them. He paused by Yuki and hummed when he saw the cookies.

"For me, Yuki-chan?" he cooed and Yuki spluttered. "Aw, how can I say no to my biggest fan?"

"Get to class!" Yuki shrieked as Hanabusa's fans began to glower at her.

Hanabusa smirked at the jealousy emanating around them. He took a cookie out of the box and took a bite.

"I love a girl that bakes," he said loudly and Mana facepalmed.

"But it wasn't…" Yuki started but Hanabusa was on his way, waving at the girls with the cookie.

"Remember, my favourite kind of cookies are chocolate chip!" he called as he passed the rest of the crowd.

Mana rolled her eyes when he passed her.

"I'll put in raisins next time," she muttered.

"They're very good, Mana."

Mana jumped when Kaname stopped by her, holding a cookie. He smiled and broke it in half.

"Here," he said as he offered her a half.

"Kuran!"

Kaname pursed his lips when Zero dashed over to the side, letting Yuki struggle with Senri and Rima as they took their time to pick cookies. He stood between them and glared at him.

"She's trying to lose weight, not gain it," he said and Mana puffed her cheeks out.

"Come now, Kiryu-kun," Kaname said with an elegant shrug. "She is fine. You shouldn't promote such unhealthy body standards."

"Neither should you!" Zero snarled.

Mana nibbled her lip as the tension grew thick. Kaname smiled and bit into the cookie.

"See you later, Mana," he said with a nod before heading towards the school building.

Mana blew some hair out of her face whilst Senri and Rima passed by with the box of cookies, nodding to her. She spluttered and pointed to Senri.

"He's allowed to eat all those cookies!" she whined.

"He doesn't need to lose weight," Zero smirked.

"I don't need to lose weight!"

Zero placed a hand on her head.

"No, we just need to monitor your calorie intake," he said then glared over his shoulder. "Why are you still here?"

The girls behind him flinched and ran back to the Sun Dormitories. Mana sighed and Zero slapped her shoulder.

"A lap around the campus."

"What?!" Mana exclaimed as Yuki approached them.

"One lap, around the campus, then patrols, then you can have a slice of the strawberry cheesecake in the fridge."

Mana pouted.

"That's bribery!"

"Will it work?"

Mana twitched and sighed, her shoulders sagging.

"OK," she mumbled before turning away and began jogging.

* * *

Mana tapped her pen as she read through the equations and symbols dotted around on the papers in front of her. The clock on her bedside table ticked to half past midnight. Her hand wandered underneath her desk and fumbled underneath for a few seconds. Mana frowned and ducked her head under her desk to see that her bag of bonbons wasn't taped underneath anymore. She slammed a fist into the desk and sat up, gnawing on her bottom lip.

"Coffee?"

Mana swivelled around and glared at Zero who was standing by her door with a slight smirk.

"The brain uses glucose as a primary source of energy, so give me my bonbons."

Zero sighed and shook his head.

"No, you need to be more alert at this hour," he said. "So, I'm offering coffee."

Mana pouted.

"With seven sugars?"

Zero swallowed and blinked a few times.

"One," he said.

"But, Zero!" Mana whined.

"Black coffee with one sugar, that should be enough sugar to give your brain the glucose it seems to demand."

"I want cream."

"A splash of skimmed milk at most."

Mana sighed and lay her head on the desk.

"Please?"

"No."

Mana pouted and sighed.

"Fine," she grumbled.

She'd make the coffee herself, if the sugar wasn't kept under lock and key.

Zero left and she turned back to her desk. She glanced over her shoulder and opened the top drawer of her desk. She snuck her hand in the paper bag and took out a gummy snake. She closed the drawer whilst chewing it, swallowing it by the time Zero arrived with coffee.

He placed the cup beside the papers and glanced over her work.

"Chemistry again," he murmured and Mana nodded. "Wait, I thought we had Literature due for Monday."

"Yes, but I decided to do the extra Chemistry work I was given," Mana mumbled as she showed Zero the cover of her Advanced Chemistry textbook.

Zero hummed as he opened the top drawer of her desk and snatched the paper bag of gummy snakes out. Mana turned and tried to snatch them back but Zero held it out of her reach.

"You've had enough sugar," he said as Mana jumped to her feet to struggle with him.

"No, I haven't!" Mana whined. "I need the glucose to do my homework!"

"You shouldn't need much for the Literature essay," Zero said as he placed a hand on her head to hold her back. "Start on that, then we'll talk."

"Oh, come on, Zero!" Mana whined as she flailed her arms out.

"Literature essay then brush your teeth!" Yuki said as she walked by.

"Give me my sugar!"

Zero pushed her back into her seat and pointed to the coffee.

"I was pushing the limit with one sugar," he said and Mana pouted.

He walked out with the paper bag and closed the door. Mana glanced at her Literature books before turning back to her Chemistry work and continued working. She fumbled in her bra, pulled out a piece of bubble-gum, unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth with a smirk. She chewed whilst scribbling her answers, popping her gum.

* * *

Mana jumped when she felt hands on her shoulders. She opened her eyes to see Zero putting a blanket around her shoulders. He collected the pieces of discarded gum on the desk, put back in their wrappers. Mana rubbed her eyes and glanced at her pile of Chemistry notes and the half-assed Literature essay. He ruffled Mana's hair and she swatted him.

"Stop treating me like a kid," she mumbled.

"Stop acting like one," Zero sighed as he threw the gum in the wastepaper basket. "You could at least try and get rid of the evidence."

Mana stuck her tongue out. Zero smirked and placed a tank top and leggings on her bed.

"Get changed, we're going jogging."

"No!"

"I'll make pancakes for breakfast."

Mana sat up with wide eyes. Zero smirked and folded his arms.

"With strawberries and cream."

Mana narrowed her eyes.

"What's the occasion?" she asked and Zero rolled his eyes.

"Yuki has complained that maybe my Spartan treatment has been slightly harsh."

"Slightly?!" Mana exclaimed as she stood up. "Slightly?!"

"And she asked me to go easier on you since you've been having nightmares."

Mana pursed her lips and looked away. Zero tilted his head.

"It's why you couldn't go to sleep Thursday evening, isn't that right?"

Mana closed her eyes and waved him out of her room.

"Let me get changed," she mumbled.

"Mana…"

"Don't baby me on my account!" Mana snapped as she slammed her foot into the floor. "Nightmares happen! Don't suddenly up and change your behaviour out of pity!"

She scowled, folding her arms.

"Just…forget about the pancakes, I don't want them anyway."

Zero hesitated. Mana sighed, running her hand through her tangled hair. She pulled out a sherbet lemon and before Zero could stop her, popped it into her mouth. She sucked as Zero turned her around and combed through her hair. There were no more sweets so he turned her round and frowned.

"How long has that been in there?" he asked.

Mana shrugged. Zero sighed and dropped his hands.

"Fine, just get ready for jogging."

He turned to leave, pausing by the door. He closed the door, lifted Mana's jacket and took the pocky box that was duct taped onto the door.

"No, not my pocky!" Mana exclaimed and Zero shot her a look.

"No."

Mana huffed as he closed the door. She unbuttoned her blouse, pouting.

"Stupid, Zero," she mumbled.

Within ten to fifteen minutes she was changed and jogging ahead of Zero, red-faced and aching legs. They went to a different part of town, through the narrow streets and alleyways.

It was down one of these streets, that Mana screeched to a halt. Zero stopped behind her, panting as she peered into one of the shop windows, eyes sparkling. Zero glanced into the shop and growled when he noticed it was a new sweet shop.

"Keep going," he said but Mana crouched, eyeing the wagashi on display.

"But they look so pretty!" she said. "They look so tasty… I need to try them. I should try to make them! We could have a Sunday tea party like they do in Britain!"

"Mana!"

Mana jumped as Zero clapped his hands and she began jogging down the street. She jumped again when Zero clapped more and picked up the pace. Zero nodded before glancing back at the sweet shop.

* * *

Mana dipped the apple into the chocolate mixture. She turned it slowly, watching the green disappear before pulling it out and placing it with the others. She licked her lips as her stomach growled.

The front door opened and Mana heard Yuki and her friends come in, chatting. There was a collection of giggles and Yuki poked her head into the kitchen.

"We finished the brownies!" she said and her eyes landed on the chocolate apples. "Mana!"

"What? They're healthy."

"But they're covered in sugar now," Yuki sighed as she placed an empty box on the table.

Mana shrugged as she dipped another apple into the mixture. The school girls came in and crowded around the table.

"Can I try one?" Yori asked and Mana nodded as she placed another apple on the pile.

"Help yourselves," Mana said.

Yuki sighed as she headed to the fridge and opened it. Her eyes widened.

"When did you have the time to make another cheesecake?!" she exclaimed and the school girls turned to her.

"It hasn't set yet so leave it," Mana said as she covered the last apple and began licking her fingers. "Mmm, Kari, pass me the spoon please?"

"No!" Yuki exclaimed and Yori took the spoon out of Hikari's reach. "When was the last time you brushed your teeth?"

"After breakfast?" Mana mumbled as she began using her finger to scoop up the chocolate mixture and eat it.

"On top of all the other sugary stuff you eat…" Yuki sighed as she took a box of cupcakes out.

"Aw, Yuki, I don't think we should have anymore," Mai sighed as she stared at the box.

"Yeah, we should really give some to the boys," Naomi nodded. "They don't worry about their weight."

"Yeah," Nita pouted as she poked her belly. "You should really stop making all these sweets, Mana! I'm starting to put on weight!"

"They were all meant to be for me," Mana muttered as she glared at Yuki.

Yuki put a hand on her hip, giving her a scolding look. Mana sighed.

"But I'm surrounded by so many anti-sweet teeth."

The girls cooed as Mana fumbled in her pocket and pulled a green tea flavoured KitKat out. Yuki placed the box down and rushed over, delving her hands into Mana's pockets.

"Don't bother, they're empty," Mana said as she unwrapped the KitKat and snapped it in half.

"Don't you get sick?" Hikari asked.

Mana shook her head and bit into the KitKat. Yuki nodded as she confirmed that Mana's pockets were void of any more sweets.

The front door opened as Yuki took the bowl of chocolate mixture away. Zero poked his head into the kitchen as Yuki rinsed the bowl out and narrowed his eyes.

"How did you get ingredients without me catching you?" he asked slowly.

"I used our morning's jogging route to my advantage," Mana shrugged. "It was easy to keep tabs on you and you don't even know where the twenty-four mart is."

Zero sighed, shaking his head and leaving. Mana's gaze lingered on the doorway before finishing the KitKat.

* * *

Mana lay on her bed, staring at her ceiling. Her room was decorated with the amber hue of dusk. The shadows of the leaves danced on the ceiling and a cool breeze entered her room from the window, making the curtains flutter. Mana fumbled with her bare lollipop stick, teeth marks embedded into half of it. She glanced at the door when someone knocked.

"Hey, Mana, can I come in?"

Mana paused in twirling the stick. She hummed and threw it in the wastepaper basket.

"Sure."

The door swung open to reveal Zero with a small brown box decorated with a red ribbon. He came in, closing the door and approached her. He presented the box and Mana raised an eyebrow.

"Forgive me?"

Mana puffed her cheeks out.

"Jewellery never works on me, you know that."

Zero sighed and pushed the box into her hands.

"Look, I just…"

He shook his head, grimacing. Mana sighed and tugged the ribbon off the box. She opened it and her eyebrows shot up when she saw a small collection of wagashi.

"Zero…" she murmured as she looked up at him. "These must have been pricey."

Zero shrugged as he sat down beside her.

"Well, better not let them go to waste then," he said with a smile.

"But why?" Mana pouted. "I thought you wanted me to lose weight."

"Don't get me wrong, we're still going jogging every morning," Zero said and Mana huffed.

"My legs still ache you know," she whined. "They'll fall off because of you!"

"No, they won't," Zero sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a baby."

Mana stuck her tongue out at him and he flicked her nose. Mana yelped and glowered at his smirk.

Shrugging, Mana picked up the wagashi that was shaped as a pink flower. She popped it into her mouth and sighed.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"Don't tell Yuki, she'll have my head."

Mana giggled.

"You know…" she sighed. "These would be very good with some tea."

"No, this is plenty of sugar," Zero said as he pointed to the box. "If you're going to have tea, it'll be without the unholy amount of sugar you add to it."

"But…tea isn't nice without sugar," Mana mumbled.

"It isn't nice with seven sugar cubes either," Zero scowled.

"But tea is so bitter!"

"Not the sweet ones like vanilla or literally any fruit tea!"

Mana sighed as she put the lid on the box and set it aside. She faced Zero, her fingers grazing his. Zero tilted his head as Mana tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Did you need feeding too?"

Zero eyed her neck when she held her hair up. Mana swallowed as his eyes glowed. Zero licked his lips, gripping the blanket.

"I shouldn't."

"For fear of diabetes?"

Zero smirked then leaned in. He pressed his nose to her neck and Mana trembled. He cupped the back of her neck, his nose running up and down her neck.

"You shouldn't bear yourself like this to predators, Mana," he whispered and Mana flinched when his tongue grazed along her pulse.

"Only you," she whispered.

Zero sucked in a sharp breath before grabbing Mana's shoulders and pinning her to the bed. The box fell onto the floor and Mana covered her mouth when she felt Zero's fangs pierce her skin. Her heart thumped against her ribcage as she heard his gulps. She slowly wrapped her spare arm around him and held him closer. She winced when Zero's hands dug into her shoulders.

Outside was getting dimmer as Zero pulled away and kissed the puncture marks on her neck. Mana reached out and covered them, breathing in and out slowly. Zero lay beside her, breathing slowly like her as he calmed down. The eerie glow in his eyes gradually faded.

"Bandages are in the wardrobe where I used to hide my fudge stash," she mumbled.

Zero nodded and dashed to the wardrobe, pulling out the first aid kit. Mana sat up and held her hair out of the way as he treated her bite, wrapping the bandages around her neck. She let her hair drop when he placed the first aid box down. Mana saw blood dotted around his lips. Zero glanced at her and she leaned in, kissing the blood away. Zero tensed as she pulled away and smiled.

"How does my blood taste?" she asked.

Zero snorted.

"So sweet it's nauseating."

Mana giggled.

"Yet you still keep coming back for more."

Zero smirked slightly, tilted her chin and kissed her lips. They flopped onto the bed, embracing one another. Mana smiled as she felt Zero's fingers comb through her hair.

"Hey, why do you like baking so much anyway?"

Mana shrugged as they pulled away to look at one another.

"I find it fun," she said. "It's also nice to see other people liking what I make."

She blushed and fiddled with her hands.

"I would like to open up my own sweet shop one day," she mumbled. "Or a tea shop. I'm still not sure. I would like to serve sweet things and see people enjoy them. Maybe make up some recipes of my own."

She giggled and sighed, turning over and looking at the ceiling. The amber hue had faded by now, the night approached. Zero turned and reached over, closing the windows.

"It's a silly fantasy," Mana mumbled.

"I highly doubt that."

Mana glanced at Zero as he lay on his back next to her.

"Aside from the occasional nibble," he said with a shrug, "you are dedicated to making your treats during your spare time. Even if it does cost all your pocket money and you intend to eat everything."

Mana giggled and Zero brought her closer.

"Do you really want to sell sweets to people?"

Mana nodded.

"I don't know what else I'm good at really," she mumbled.

"You could be a chemist?"

Mana snorted, shaking her head.

"No, that would be frightfully boring," she scoffed. "What if I poison myself by accident?"

"Yes, you can easily mistake anything bright and colourful to be sweet," Zero drawled and winced when Mana slapped him on the chest.

Zero adjusted his head on the pillow, grimacing.

"Your pillow is uncomfortable," he mumbled and Mana sighed.

"Probably because it's old," she shrugged.

Zero hummed and Mana rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Why did I have to catch feelings for some kid?" he asked.

Mana pouted.

"Why did I have to catch feelings for some grumpy old man?" she asked as she poked his cheek.

Zero smirked and kissed her forehead. Mana smiled, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

They slept like that throughout the night. It was the best night's sleep Mana could recall having for a long while.

* * *

When Mana woke up the next morning, she found herself on her side with Zero spooning her. She smiled and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back. Mana smiled.

She glanced at Zero, smiling a little wider when she saw his eyes closed. She slipped a hand into her pillowcase and pulled out a lollipop. She unwrapped it, let the wrapper fall to the floor and stuck the lollipop in her mouth. She smirked, closing her eyes and rolling the lollipop around with her tongue.

She yelped when Zero sat up, snatched the pillow and emptied it, letting all the lollipops inside fall out.

"I knew this pillow wasn't that old!" he said as Mana stared at him with bleary eyes.

She rubbed her eyes then looked up at Zero with a guilty look. She pulled the lollipop in her mouth out and twirled it, nibbling her lip.

"I love you?"

Zero snorted, snatching the lollipops up.

"Nice try," he chuckled and slipped off the bed. "Get changed, we're going jogging."

"But it's Sunday!" Mana whined.

Zero shrugged as he opened Mana's door.

"Just get changed, bin that lollipop, brush your teeth, refill your water bottle and get ready for my Spartan training!"

"This is a perfectly good lollipop!" Mana exclaimed as she waved said lollipop at him. "And you said you'd stop the Spartan training!"

"I said no such thing. Now come on, fat ass. We really need to work on your love handles."

Mana's jaw dropped as Zero left the room, closing the door behind him. She huffed, popped her lollipop back in and fell back into the bed, folding her arms.


End file.
